In general, as one type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer has been widely known. These kinds of printers perform printing by supplying ink to a recording head and ejecting the supplied ink onto a recording medium from nozzles of the recording head. In these kinds of printers, a printer using a roll paper as a recording medium has been proposed (PTL 1, for example).
In the printer according to PTL 1, a roll paper holder includes a fixed flange bearer, a movable flange bearer and a guide rail installed between both flange bearers. When a user carries out the work of setting a roll paper to the roll paper holder, the roll paper of which both ends are fitted into flanges is placed on the guide rail along the guide rail.
Subsequently, when the movable flange bearer is slidably moved to the fixed flange bearer side along the guide rail, each of the flanges in both ends of the roll paper is fitted into the movable flange bearer and the fixed flange bearer, and is supported. Thereby, the work of setting the roll paper is completed.